narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichijo
Ichijo (一条, Ichijō) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, as well as a member of Konoha Two. Ichijo is an original character created by MoonLightDaiyz of fanfiction.net. Background Being the eldest child of Hiriko and Nana, Ichijo has lived a normal life as a young boy. Older brother of a currently four year old Yumi, he and his family are none of a clan within Konohagakure's confides. At the young age of five years old, Ichijo started to attend Konohagakure Academy to begin his path in becoming a shinobi for the Leaf. He was skilled in taijutsu and strategic thinking, perhaps, in his own form of way that others would not normally use. While attending the academy, it is seen in the early stages of his adolescent life, that he was popular with the girls, a young lecherous ninja he was to become. He was scolded of this, repeated many times, but he didn't care for judgement on his lecherous personality. It's seen in many of his childhood academy years that he was held in after classes or pulled away from recess because of his perverted antics. Although most girls hated him for it, others found him rather appealing because Ichijo was so open, flattering and charming to them--no matter what his true motives were behind it. Into that year of the academy, this is when Ichijo is at recess, proceeding within his flirtatious playfulness, his "victim" being of Kyo Hyuuga, his unknown future female teammate within Team Two. Noticing that she was pretty cold and distant from the other kids, he chose to try and "warm up" to her, in more than one sense. So, Ichijo went up to Kyo, speaking to her in his charming manner, before he gave the faintest of rubs along her rear end, and immediately he was met with the future known to all else: "The Red Mark", which is a harsh and echoing, painful slap to the side of Ichijo's face, inflicted by the eldest Hyuuga twin. After years of this "attack", Ichijo has gotten quite use to the pain from Kyo Hyuuga and continues on with his antics, no matter how much it would annoy others, mainly Kyo and as another person who seems to use this, as shown within the series, is Ichijo's own mother. When she happens to be around him when he is doing this, she also tries to punish and scold him with the harsh slap to the face. He simply sweat drops and chuckles the moment off as Nana scoffs, usually telling him that Ichijo is just as his father was back when he was younger. His younger sister seems to take under his influence, liking the attention and expects to receive such attention from other boys/males around her. Being her elder brother, as anyone would guess, he is strictly against any guys trying to be with or around his sweet younger sister. Graduating from the academy at the age of fourteen, Ichijo graduates from Konohagakure Academy, becoming of Team Two under his jonin sensei, Rock Lee and teammates Kyo Hyuuga and Shōta Ando. Instantly, he started to pay the female of the group large amounts of attention, teasing her, flirting with her or trying to touch her inappropriately; but he stopped after noticing after a time that Shōta had taken an interest in her. Even with being a bull-headed, lecherous juvenile delinquent, Ichijo has his morals in leaving another guys' ladies alone....that is, if he knows of them being of interest for one another or "taken". After some time of learning this between his two teammates, Ichijo, instead started to playfully harass Kyo as any older brother would do to a younger sister and constantly teases her in not being able to find a guy with such a brute, stubborn and very short-tempered, manly like personality. She was pretty independent and needn't rely on anyone outside of comrade-wise and Ichijo felt pretty bad for Shōta in this, since it seemed horribly yet comically difficult for him to admit his feelings for the Hyuuga girl, or she was simply too bull-headed to accept both hers and Shōta's feelings on the matter. Lee and Ichijo would sometimes be seen indirectly "setting" the two up. Towards Shōta, Ichijo, at first teased him on his weird behavior and sometimes clumsy movements, until figuring out that he was indeed actually blind and Ichijo never really apologized for such teasing, for he figured that would only show pity towards the teen for his disability. Soon after that, the two formed a brotherly bond, with Shōta seeming comically as the younger sibling to Ichijo with his helpless moments, mostly in understanding the "female mind", although the blind shinobi is a year older than Ichijo and Kyo. Personality Ichijo is what others would clarify and label as the "classic playboy", "flirt" or "pervert". He's manipulative and knows how to play words on others, especially females--although, his personality is rather cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring towards others, if he is going about things casually. Most sensei see this as a brilliant infiltration within the shinobi world and commend him on being such a way in personality. Being playful, strong, somewhat loyal (among females), most people enjoy being around Ichijo. He's the typical so-called popular guy or "big, idiot brother" within Konohagakure, sometimes leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him in mission assessments that are outside of his own village. Kyo Hyuuga, his female teammate, sees him as an older brother, an annoying older brother, that she figures that she has to look out for and scolds him for not taking things as seriously as he should. He has many good points, in being absolutely loyal to his home village, serving Konohagakure with pride and his strength. He has a strong spirit that allows him to conduct himself in an easygoing manner, not showing his weaknesses and hiding his true feelings. Ichijo is very brave, willing to sacrifice his own well-being in order to protect the lives of innocents and those he cares for, even if it comes to terms of him knowingly sure it is a battle that he could not win. However, when it comes to protecting his friends and loved ones, he will risk his life without a second thought. Repeating such acts upon numerous occasions (which he had done many times over to almost all of his companions, especially in the likes of Suzu Yoshida from Otogakure) caused Ichijo's life to be threatened even more so than usual as a shinobi of Konoha. Basically, he is kind and friendly, but he does not have a lot of patience and can be somewhat short-tempered if others think ill of him repeatedly, in numerous times. An example would be when he finally snaps, yelling and telling off his teammate, Kyo Hyuuga, for judging him so harshly when she, herself was practically stringing their other male teammate, Shōta Ando, on as many years of them being of Team Lee (Team One). Ichijo sometimes shows a completely different facial expression than his usual calm, playful and flirtatious one, that others are taken aback by and fear at most, seeing him becoming so suddenly serious. He will not harm innocent people for his own convenience and dislikes pointless fighting. Even during battle, he thinks about the people around him first and has much compassion towards innocent people. Often, when simple villagers are put against him in battle, Ichijo, though he defends himself, restrains his counterattacks and refuses to kill other people when he easily could. This alone is a reason, why he is surprised attacked by young males (trying to become shinobi of the Leaf) during some outings he takes about the village. Ichijo is not one to deny a challenge, and accepts every one asked of him with a bright smile filling his face as he heads in with a positive attitude. He figures that if they are willing, then nothing is wrong with a friendly spar here and there. Ichijo is sensitive to people's feelings and can be attentive on an individual basis, a showcase of his "older brotherly" attitude and mental thought others have about, no matter how much they think about his perverted, flirtatious ways, he still comes through as the village's "Older Brother". To make things well, he treats people gently or, when required, severely, depending on the personality from his perspective. He never adopts a pushy attitude, but instead is nonchalantly attentive such as when he acted towards Hyuuga Kyo, Ando Shōta, Inazuka Satoru, Ume, Yoshida Suzu and sometimes even Uchiha Satoshi. Ichijo, much like his father, is a peerless womanizer. He easily gives in to his perverted desires and does nothing to hide them as he expresses them freely without any embarrassment or shame. As soon as he saw a beautiful woman, or teen of his age, he wasted no time in pursuing her. No matter where he is, be it in battle, travel or simply in his home village, Ichijo takes pleasure in the company of beautiful women. Being a true lecher, he is unconcerned by being verbally insulted, slapped, or receiving scornful glares. Ichijo has consistently perverted thoughts and does not care that he is that way. Although he continued in his flirtatious ways toward women, his feelings for Yoshida Suzu are not like that. She is shown to be very important to him and a reliable companion while they are partnered in missions, or he was assigned to escort her towards her home village Otogakure. Though the attitude he showed Suzu under normal circumstances was the same as he showed towards other women: lecherous. Even when he plied her with kindness, teasing love banter, playful advantages and the continuous groping and feeling up on her when he possibly can, Ichijo showed no sense of romantic love which is shown to somewhat annoy her. A fact that he hides well of his true intentions, his true love for her --Kyo noticing how he felt before he had about Suzu. Appearance Introduced in part I of the Naruto Shippuden: The Next Generation - Deeper Bonds series, where he is of the ages seventeen and eighteen, Ichijo is known throughout the village and the villages/towns that he's been about so far, as 葉の幸運のクローバー, Ha no Kōun no Kurōbā; translated into English as The Lucky Clover of the Leaf (even later in the series, after part I, he is still called this). He is called this by many of the older generation because of his choice in attire, which in his opinion resembles his art in technique, Earth style as well as the colors of green matches him pretty well, he would say. Another reason, Ichijo is called this, is because of the attention he receives from many females, either young, pre-teens, teenagers, late teens and even woman older than him, himself. He uses this attention that he may gain, completely in his favor, either always seen being about various females on dates or outgoings, never really being committed to one lady, or using his looks to win over people's affection and getting what he wants. He's a rather talented manipulator and a few jonin, ANBU, his sensei (Rock Lee), and even Tsunade and Shizune agree that he should consider a career in Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Force in his future. Ichijo is tall, lean-built but quite toned and muscular, and thin with an attractive and flawless cream complexion, bright cerulean blue eyes, and tannish brown hair. In physical appearance, Ichijo has pale, but faintly bronzed skin that is marveled without any scars or tattoos. Most females love the sights of his dark, cerulean blue eyes that always seem to warm others. His hair is brown, pausing just above his broadened shoulders. Ichijo wears casual, but fashionable clothing in a green variety. A dull, lime green colored high collared shirt, that is left unzipped to reveal his mesh shirt underneath and his toned chest. On his legs, he wears a pair of roomy and slightly baggy dark, earth green colored ANBU-styled pants with gray ninja sandals on his feet. A matching dark and earthy green bandana is tied about his head with the Konohagakure headband plate sewn at the front, keeping his hair in place and from blowing about randomly. A lone white wristband is wrapped about his left wrist casually. Ichijo's hair is short and a tannish brown, stopping only a mere few inches above his shoulders in a cut, seeming male bob style. A few tresses, seeming to not count as bangs all that much, hang in the front of his face, a lone long tan lock hanging in the middle of his face, along the top of the smooth bridge of his nose slightly. In part II, Ichijo's attire appears to progress and change over time. With him being older, he transitions to a dark, evergreen colored (near black), long-sleeved, leather jacket with a folded collar that he opts to leave unzipped and open, revealing his mesh shirt. He hasn't developed out of changing from his gray sandals, earthy green ANBU-styled pants and matching bandana --but his hair is hanging at shoulder-length, on the dot (he sometimes wears his hair in a low ponytail), and he now wears a pair of small, short silvered hoop, unisex earrings with a kanji imprinted along the inside: 声, koe --which means "voice" in English translation. These are the earrings that Yoshida Suzu had given him on his nineteenth birthday; a matching set with her own as they are now a couple, no matter how stubborn she could be with it and how much of a player he is with other females. The reason for Suzu choosing 声, is because she said that it is a symbol for their "relationship's" melody, a harmony that can be heard even through other noises that might try to brush it to the side within the background. Their "voice", their song. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai His parents not being of a clan, Ichijo has no Kekkei Genkai and only specializes in his skilled use of earth style techniques and amazing use of both close quarters and distant mix of combat. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Although, Ichijo is seen wearing green quite often, his favorite color is tyrian purple. A color that is the solid color Suzu Yoshida's kimono within the festival arc filler in the series. *His nicknames are (幸運の葉のクローバー, Kōun no ha no kurōbā) Lucky Leaf Clover, (サヤマメ, Sayamame) Green Bean,'' (倒錯白痴, Tōsaku hakuchi) ''Perverted Idiot, (脳のための岩石, Nō no tame no ganseki) Rocks for Brains, and (大胆ヘッド, Daitan heddo) Bolder Head. Reference This is a fan page for MoonLightDaiyz's OC Ichijo, of her fan-based fanfiction Naruto The Next Generation: Deeper Bonds. The work of both the profiles and the story are currently in progress, so changes may vary. Otherwise, as for the art and basic build of already existing canon characters that may be mentioned or involved, rightfully belongs to the franchise's creator and respective owner; Masashi Kishimoto. The only things MoonLightDaiyz owns, are the arrangement of the fan-based story and its development in plot, OC identities and visually imagined appearances which are represented here on this page. Category:DRAFT